Over The Rim
by The Good Wario
Summary: Emmet and Bad Cop/Good Cop accidentally fall of the edge of the Lego world and end up in a strange and unusual land. A standard american town. Follow their tale of trying to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week after the famous Taco Tuesday incident, and at the Octan Tower, Emmet was managing the repair and remodel of the Think Tank.

Emmet Brickowoski had recently changed the heart of the supreme ruler of the land, a minifigure named President Business, to stop using the Kragle, a material that would freeze all Lego citizens and structures.

This was because of the true masters of the Lego world, The Man Upstairs and his son Finn were able to see eye to eye when it came to Lego use.

Back in the Lego World, President Business, decided to remodel the think tank that he had used to make all Lego instructions into a new council room for the Master Builders after the one in Cloud Cuckoo Land had been destroyed.

The Master Builders are a group of Lego minifigures who have the ability to create anything from whatever pieces they can find. There are many Maser Builders, such as Dumbledore, Gandalf, Michelangelo, Michelangelo, Abraham Lincoln, William Shakespeare, Superman, Green Lantern, Bat Man, Bad Cop/ Good Cop, President Business, Benny the 80's spaceman, Emmet's girlfriend Lucy, and until recently, Emmet.

The robots of the Octan building were uninstalling the Think Tank and were adding microphones, video screens, and chairs (all of the chairs were kept away from Bad Cop who had a tendency to throw chairs when he was angry).

Bad Cop, Emmet, and Lucy were standing were standing near the window that Emmet fell through to stop an explosion from destroying the Octan Tower and the other Master Builders. Lucy and Bad Cop were asking about Emmet's experiences on the other side.

"So what was it like out there?" Bad cop asked.

"The first thing I saw..." Emmer began "Was this large circular spaceship"

"Did someone say spaceship?" asked Benny, a 1980's spaceman who just happened to be walking by.

"Yes," Emmet replied "and I saw this large black object called a... what was it... oh! It was called a Vhis"

"What happened next?" Lucy inquired.

"There was this loud noise and a strange lightshow and I returned"

To be honest, Emmet was lying. He had the ability to say anything so he could be noticed, but before Taco Tuesday, no one paid any attention to him.

"Anyways, I need to repair this window" Emmet stated "Bad Cop, will you help me?"

Bad Cop actually had two personalities due to having two faces on his Lego head. One side was the Bad Cop, a bitter and grumpy guy; the other was Good Cop, a cheerful and joyous soul.

The Cop switched to his happy face which was a scribbled smiley face due to an event that Good/Bad Cop would not like to divulge.

"Sure thing Emmet!" Good Cop replied and grabbed a ladder from the massive pie of ladders.

"You know what Emmet, I have an idea!"

Good Cop started grabbing hinge pieces, a couple of two by four blacks and some flat, non-smooth plates. He then attached it to the floor so that Good Cop could help with other things.

Emmet climbed down the ladder with a two by four piece and attached it to the building "I need a two by six black!" Emmet exclaimed.

Good Cop grabbed the right piece and started climbing down the ladder to give Emmet the brick.

As Good Cop climbed down, the apparatus that he built was starting to pry off the hinge.

Lucy was walking by the apparatus and saw that it was breaking. She rushed over to the ladder holder and tried to pull the ladder from the hinge that connected to the building and pulled as hard as she could.

But the hinge broke.

Screams from Emmet's and one of the Cop's voices were heard as the ladder fell.

"EMMET!" Lucy cried out "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Lucy was about to jump but President Business body slammed her before she could jump.

"Don't do it Lucy!" President Business pleaded.

"But I need to save Emmet!" Lucy cried out.

"We need a plan first"

"But what can we do?" Lucy wondered.

Benny, who was overhearing, chimed in. "Maybe we can build a super large SPACESHIP!"

Lucy and President Business turned to each other in astonishment.

"That... that actually sounds like an awesome idea Benny!" President Business exclaimed. "We'd better bring Unikitty and Batman with us"

So President Business, Lucy, and Benny ran to find Batman and Unikitty.

Meanwhile, Emmet and Good Cop were falling through the void and were screaming all the way.

"I THINK THAT MY BAD SELF IS GOING TO HURL!" Good Cop screamed. He then swapped to his less-than-nice alter ego and vomited.

Suddenly, a bright, blinding light overcame the two Lego minifigures and found themselves on a soft, fabric material.

"I've never felt this before" Bad Cop spoke.

"It's apparently called carpet" Emmet explained.

"So what we do?" Bad Cop asked, turning his head "Do we just...what the heck!?"

"What is it Bad Cop?" Emmet asked.

"Your skin... it's beige!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet began to sit up "What do mean that my...OW!" He shouted as he hit his head on a table. Emmet was about to push his himself away from the table when he became more aware of his body. His claws had five extensions instead of two and were colored beige.

He then put his hands to his face and noticed that his arms could bend at the elbow and that his legs could bend at the knee. Emmet then touched his hair and noticed that it was soft and stringy rather than hard and solid. He then touched his vest and discovered that it was soft and on top of other clothing and that a pair of brown work boots were on his feet rather than orange footwear that connected to his pants.

Emmet then turned to Bad Cop and saw that his face was beige as well, could bend in the same ways Emmet could, and was wearing clothing that had distinct layering. Bad cop was also wearing a pair of glasses with flip on sunglass lenses.

"Where are we?" Bad Cop asked.

"We're past the edge of the table. This is where The Man Upstairs, the true master builder, controls his domain" Emmet spoke as he stood up.

Bad Cop got up as well and saw the humongous Lego model that The Man Upstairs controlled. There was the Old West, Middle Zealand, President Business's office building and Bricksburg. He glanced at the ground and saw a small object with a red cap on it and picked it up.

"Krazy Glue" Bad Cop read.

"Also known as the Kragle" Emmet explained.

Bad Cop then put the Kragle on the floor and noticed a Lego head. He flipped up his sunglass lenses and picked up the head. On one side there was a sunglasses sneer and on the other was a spectacled smile.

"It's a version of your head" Emmet spoke.

The Cop said nothing as he put it in his pocket.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emmet pondered.

"Well how did you return to the Lego world in the first place?"

"Finn, the son of The Man Upstairs, had this 'magic portal' that he slid me into but we're too big to use it!"

"So why don't you ask him to make a bigger one?"

"We can't do that. How would you react if two minifigures that have turned into big people showed up in your house with no explanation?"

The Cop nodded in agreement "I understand, but we'll need a place to stay, and for that we'll need some money"

Emmet and The Cop looked around and Emmet found an envelope labeled "Lego Fund". Emmet opened the envelope and found a bunch of $20 bills.

"This looks like money" Emmet declared "How much should we take?"

"How about $100" The cop asked.

"$100?! That's only enough to pay for 3 cup of coffee! And that's without the cream, sweetener, and special bit of love that's put into it!"

"A special bit of love? My coffee doesn't come with that"

"Because you get it from a machine rather than a barista" Emmet recoiled.

The Cop flipped his sun lenses down "Listen buster, just because I get my coffee from a vending machine doesn't mean that my coffee is worse than yours!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Emmet shouted "I didn't mean to offend you!"

The Cop flipped his lenses up "Its okay good buddy, I understand"

Emmet just starred at The Cop in confusion "What the heck?" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" The Cop asked.

"Flip the lenses down, would you?"

The Cop did what he was asked "What the heck is this for? Are you trying to stall or something?"

"No, just flip the lenses back up"

The Cop followed Emmet's instructions "I did what you asked me. Are you going to tell me what's happening, otherwise, I'll have Bad Cop appear"

"You just had Bad Cop appear when you flipped the lenses down" Emmet explained.

The Cop scratched his head. "I understand! When I have my lenses up I become Good Cop" he said in a jolly voice before he flipped the lenses down "And when I flip the lenses down I'm the Bad Cop" He continued in a brooding voice.

"Interesting," Emmet pondered "but how are we going to get out of here?"

The two of them looked around and they saw a window being blocked by a box. They two picked up the box but it slipped out of their hands ads and the contents spilled out.

Among the various contents were a floppy disk, a package of gum, a golf ball, and a black rectangle device.

As Emmet put the contents into the box, Bad Cop looked at the black rectangle's label. It said "Childhood Memories" on it.

"It's a Vhis" Bad Cop announced.

"A Vhis?" Emmet exclaimed "I never knew that those really existed, I made those up to make my experience more interesting!"

Bad Cop turned to Emmet with a face that was grumpier than usual "YOU MADE IT ALL UP? I mean, I kind of figured when we finally got to the other side but now YOU'RE BLATANTLY ADMITTING IT!" The Bad Cop flipped his lenses up "How could you!" He sobbed "I thought that it was going to be amazing like you told me but now it's this lame world! I feel worse than when I was not able to save face... LITERALY!"

Good Cop collapsed onto the floor and wept. Emmet kneeled down and consoled him.

"It's okay Good Cop" Emmet spoke "The reason I lied was because I was only able to see this" He spoke as he indicated the Lego models. "And look at the bright side, you can see the truth"

Emmet's word comforted Good Cop and he stood up with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Emmet, now let's exude. Oh by the way, do you think that I could keep the Vhis? It may come in handy"

Emmet nodded and they opened the window and made their way into the world of the humans.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Lego world, The Master Builders were enjoying lunch in the Octan Building's newly built Cafeteria (newly built due to the fact that robots originally made up all of the employees) and most of the restaurateurs were eating Tacos, for it was Taco Tuesday.

Batman was sitting between Superman and The Green Lantern for the purpose of preventing the two from killing each other.

"Come on Superman, why do I annoy you?" The Green Lantern inquired.

"I have a better question;" Superman began "is how do you annoy me?"

"Could you two stop bickering?!" Batman exclaimed "I'm trying to eat my Bat Taco"

Just then, President Business burst into the lunch room.

"Where's Batman? It's an emergency!" He asked frantically.

"HE'S OVER IN THE BACK" A robot chef explained as he pointed to the table.

President Business rushed to the table with Batman and passed many builders, robots, minifigures, and happy Mexicans with piles of tacos.

"Batman!" President Business shouted as he skidded towards Batman "I need you in my office, its urgent!'

"Did the Joker attack Bricksbirg?"

"Worse!"

"He kidnapped Wildstyle as well?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with the Joker!"

"Bane?"

President Business slammed his head against the table. "Emmet and Bad Cop fell of the edge!"

"Holy Columbus! Is Wildstyle okay?"

"She's fine and currently looking for Unikitty at the remains of Cloud Cuckoo Land"

"And Benny?" Batman wondered.

"He's in my office working on the plans. Now hurry!"

The two rushed out of the doors and took the express elevator to President Business's office.

"By the way Batman, I thought it was only Robin who said the 'Holy such and such' remarks"

"I was going to say something else but I wanted to remain PG"

Meanwhile, Lucy was speeding through the Lego Sea and was looking for a floating fortress.

The floating fortress was built as a base of operations for the restoration and rebuilding of Cloud Cuckooland after it had been destroyed by the Super Secret Police. The project was being led by Unikitty, the leader of the absent domain.

Lucy docked her speed boat near a large group of submarines that were being used or the salvage operation and made her way to the main office of the floating fortress, which was full of master builders and salvage teams to help organize the pieces for rebuilding. There were also a number of robots who were carrying crates labeled "CUCKOOLANDSALVAGEPROJECT" and on some of these crates the words "The spacebar was broken" were written in crayon. Lucy passed by Cleopatra, who was talking to her boyfriend Antony, and Shakespeare, who was recording their discussion.

After much navigation, Lucy finally made her way to the main office where Metalbeard and Unikitty were discussiong the operation.

"Unikitty!" Lucy exclaimed "I need you to come with me!"

"Oh no! Is it bad?" Unikitty inquired.

"What be the problem? Has president Business been goin' through withdrawal symptoms?"

"No, that has finally stopped" Lucy explained "Emmet and Bad Cop have fallen over the edge!"

"Blow me down!" Metalbeard exclaimed. In hearing this, Unikitty tried to execute the action.

"I don't think he ACTUALLY meant for someone to do that" Lucy explained.

"Sorry, I was just so surprised that I threw my common sense out the window"

"This be no time to Keelhaul your logic, Unikitty. There be a pair of overboard buccaneers that ye need to go save. I'll batten down the hatches for you till ye two come back"

"Thanks Metalbeard!" Unikitty shouted "You're the best pirate ever!"

"Actually I am technically a privateer now that I work for President Business. Fare the well young lassies!"

And with Metalbeard's remark, Lucy and Unikitty made their way to the speed boat so they could return to President Buisness.

At the Octan Tower, President Business, Batman and Benny were at a conference room, which was full of scrap papers, overturned chairs, and a few coffee mugs. President Business and Batman were discussing the situation involving Emmet's and Bad Cop's displacement as Benny struggled with drawing a concept for the rescue spaceship.

"So tell me again president, why are we saving Emmet and Bad Cop if Emmet was able to return by himself before?" Batman asked.

"Because Emmet may have just been lucky last time" President Business answered.

"So this is to be certain that he returns?"

"Yes, and when Benny finishes his sketch will we be able to begin our rescue operation"

"Hey guys!" Benny cried out "I think I have a rough idea!"

Benny handed the paper to President Business and Batman and all three of them took a good look at the sketch.

The front part was a large sphere with a large viewing window making a semicircle at the front of the craft. This area was labeled as "The Cockpit". There was also a long tube like extension which was labeled "Living and Storage". The back was more or less a large rectangle with rounded corners and was labeled "THE MOST IMNPORTANT PART!".

"Why is this back end labeled 'The most important part'?" Batman asked.

"It's labeled that because at adds the Vibooshiness to the craft. And without the Vibooshiness, the ship isn't going anywhere!"

"So it's the engine, yes?" President Business asked.

"Yes" Benny replied.

"So Benny," Batman began "What do you call this craft?"

"I call it... The Odyssey"


	4. Chapter 4

Emmet climbed out of the basement window and turned around to see the house he had just exited. It was red brick house, and Emmet realized that the window he had just exited from was right next to the driveway of the building.

As Emmet brushed his pants off, Bad Cop struggled to get out of the window and was yelling.

"DARN, DARN, DARNY, DARN!" Bad Cop shouted "I'm stuck!"

Emmett walked over to his struggling companion and eased him out of the opening.

"You really need to cut down on the Croissants" Emmet quipped.

"Very funny..." Bad Cop grumbled "So, where are we now?"

The two looked around for a minute and Emmett noticed a street sign and walked up to it.

"It says here that we are on the corner of 12 Ave and Main Street" Emmet told Bad Cop.

The cop lifted up his sun lenses and read the sign as well. "At least we'll know where to return to," Good Cop explained. He then caught a glimpse of a sign that was facing away from the two. Good Cop walked around the post examined the sign.

"It says here 'Historic Billundsburg Town Square'," Good Cop read.

"Is that where we are?" Emmett wondered "Billundsburg?"

"I guess so, maybe we should make our way to the town square to get some information"

"And maybe some food," Emmet added "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I hadn't obtained my taco yet"

"I guess you're right, I haven't eaten either" Good Cop replied as the two began to follow the signs.

"Hey Good Cop, do you think that we should we change our names?" Emmet asked.

"How come?"

"Well, since we are in a more _logical _world, the denizens of this area might find it weird if I referred toy you as either Good Cop or Bad Cop"

"That makes sense... so we will both choose a name?"

"Yes, why don't you go first?"

"Well believe it or not, my given name is actually Henry Steven"

"Henry? so what are your parents' names?"

"Pa's name is Robert and Ma's name is Louise"

"Interesting..."

"So, what do you plan to call yourself?"

After some thought, Emmet announced his name "Eric Octowski"

"Octowski?" Good Cop asked.

"Yea, I took the 'Oct' from Octan and the 'Owski' from my own last name"

"Well it will certainly raise eyebrows, that's for certain"

As Good Cop finished his statement, he stopped in awe as he and Emmet approached the town square.

People were hustling and bustling through the area, carrying shopping bags, walking dogs, and other activities. Groups of people were making their way to the small park in the middle of the town square and Emmett saw some people throwing discs through the air.

Emmet and Good Cop found a bench that faced where they entered the town square at the park and took a seat to enjoy their surroundings.

Starting from the corner they had just came out from, a muscle car was pulling into a gas station and was waiting to be serviced. Next to the gas station, a young man was bringing a sandwich board into a thrift shop and placing a sign on the door labeled "Out For Lunch". Next to the shop were a group of people lined outside a group of stores and there were a few gaps so people could enter the the stores they were blocking. The first blocked store had a sign with the words "Game" and "Stop" above it as both words were to be pronounced as one. The other blocked store was called "Owl Eyes Books".

The store that people were lined up for amazed both Emmett and Good Cop, mainly for the sheer fact that it was probably the cause of Good Cop's and Emmett's existence.

The Lego Store was crowded with customers and people of all ages playing with the stores wares. Many of the adults were holding large boxes that had large spaceships or buildings made of Lego on the side of the package.

Directly behind Emmett and Good Cop, film cameras were being put away as the aftermath of a political speech in front of the Town Hall was being cleaned up as banners were being put away and balloons were being given to the children.

To the left of where the two sat, another large line of people was to be seen as they waited to buy tickets for the movies. The marquee read "Three Tricks and a Clap"

Next to the movie theater, a police car was parked in front of a bank and a few police men were questioning the tellers.

Directly opposite Emmett and Good Cop, near the bank, tables covered with umbrellas were to be seen and people were enjoying meals. As the customers ate, a fire truck was pulling into the station next to the patrons. Some of the fire men were making their way to the Starbucks next door.

"A very peculiar world" Good Cop spoke to Emmet.

Emmet turned to Good Cop "What makes you say that?"

"It's not a bustling metropolis like Bricksburg. It's a smaller and slower locale"

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's just...different. And to be perfectly frank, I'm not used to different yet"

"It's only been a week since Freedom Friday, and to be perfectly honest, I'm not used to being a Master Builder"

"But this throws a wrench into the works for me, i was getting used to one thing, but I have to get used to this!"

"Well change is constant... constant like the fact... the fact that time keeps moving forward, the fact that the new Lego world will need to adapt, constant like..."

Emmet placed his hands upon his stomach and groaned.

"Constant like what Emmet?!" Bad Cop demanded as he flipped his lenses down.

"Constant like the fact that people get hungry, I'm STARVING!"

Bad Cop looked at his feet. "Well I saw people coming out with cups and pastries from the place called Starbucks, let's go there"

Emmett and Bad Cop got up from the bench and slowly made their way to get food.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett and Bad Cop entered the establishment and Bad Cop immediately eyed the restroom.

"Just get me a small coffee, I have to use the little cop's room"

Bad Cop left Emmet and the displaced construction worker stood on line.

The place had numerous people on computers and other devices as they ate and drank. The walls were in colors of brown, dark green, and other dark tones and there were shelves lined with coffee and other paraphernalia.

In front of Emmet was a man with black hair who was wearing a scarf and glasses and intently looking at a device that he was holding in his hands.

"Excuse me sir," Emmet began "But what is the smallest size coffee they serve here?"

"The smallest size is Tall" the man replied.

Emmet stared at the man in astonishment. "Tall is the smallest size? then what is the largest?"

"Vente"

"Vent A? is there something so special about a certain vent that it must be given a letter?"

The man turned to Emmett "It's not Vent A, its VENTE. It's Italian for something"

"Italian?"

"Yea, as in the country of Italy"

"Where's Italy?"

The man looked at Emmet in confusion "Have you been living under a rock?"

"No, i've been living under a ceiling!" Emmet jauntily responded.

The man let out a nervous chuckle as he went to the counter to order.

"Yea, i'll have a Grande Caramel Frappuchino with nonfat milk and a cheese danish"

Emmett paid no attention to his surroundings as the person in front of him paid for his food.

"Uh, sir...SIR!" The Barista called out to Emmet.

"Yea, uh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention"

"I can tell. What will it be?"

"Just two coffees please!"

"What size?"

"Uh, tall is the smallest i believe" Emmett spoke as he rubbed his head.

"Anything else?" The Barista asked.

"Nope!"

The Barista went to the cash register and totaled up the price.

"That will be $2.90"

And with that comment, Emmet collapsed on the floor.

The man who was in front of Emmet was just receiving his food when he noticed Emmet's fall from grace and turned to the Barista.

"What's up with him?" The Barista asked.

"I don't know Larry, but wasn't there a police officer with him?"

"He's in the bathroom. Get him to come over here"

The man walked to the Water Closet and knocked on the door.

"Uh, officer, your companion has fallen"

"TELL HIM THAT I NEED HELP AS WELL!" Bad Cop screamed.

"What's the problem?"

"I CAN'T TAKE MY PANTS OFF!"

"Is something stuck?"

"NO! THERE IS THIS STRANGE STRAP AROUND MY WAIST!"

"That's your belt" The man replied with a tone of aggravation.

"COME IN HERE AND HELP ME!"

The man opened the door and saw a grown man, wearing a police uniform, sitting on a toilet, and struggling with his pants.

"Okay, first things first, you REALLY don't mind if i touch where you want me to?"

"YOU COULD KISS ME AND IT WOULDN'T MATTER, NOW HELP ME!"

The man went straight to work as he removed the leather belt from the loops and undid the belt.

"Is that all?" Bad Cop asked.

"Well you have to undo the button and pull down the zipper, then you can... well, go"

"Thanks! Now let me do my work!"

Bad Cop pushed the man out of the bathroom and the sound of a zipper and trousers hitting the ground were heard.

"What do i do with this white thing with red spots on it"

"You slide that down your legs"

The man sighed as the sounds of business came from the bathroom. He then became aware of the fact that all of the patrons (not including the unconscious Emmet) were staring at him.

The toilet flushed and the sounds of replaced clothes were heard. Good Cop then emerged from the bathroom.

"Ah, such sweet relief!" Good Cop exclaimed "Now, you said that my friend had collapsed?"

"He's over by the counter" The man explained.

"Thank you, by the way, what is your name?"

"Just call me Ben"

The two walked over to the fallen construction worker and Good Cop knelt down beside Emmet.

"When did he fall?"

"He fainted when i told him what the price of coffee was $2.90" The Barista explained.

Good Cop turned his head to the barista rapidly "Wha..OW!"

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yea, i'm fine" Good Cop replied weakly "Just get me come cold water. And Ben, would you be kind enough to help me take my friend to a table?"

Ben nodded and swung Emmet's right arm over his shoulder while Good Cop had the left arm. The three lumbered over to an empty table and put the unconscious Emmet into one of the seats.

"Is your friend usually like this?" Ben inquired.

"Not really" Good Cop replied "Eric is either upbeat or running away in panic. Rarely is he on the floor"

"Rarely is anyone on the floor" The Barista quipped as he brought Emmet's, Good Cop's, and Ben's food and drinks to the table "The water is in the cup without a lid and I also brought some paper towels"

"Thanks Larry," Ben replied "So what brings you two here?"

"Let me wake Eric first" Good Cop replied. He then grabbed the cup of water and poured it down Emmet's shirt"

"EEAAHH!" Emmet shouted. The wet construction worker then turned to Good Cop "Why would you do that? I have my phone in my pocket!" he spoke as he emptied his pockets.

"I needed to wake you" Good Cop explained.

Emmet sighed as he grabbed a coffee and sipped it.

"To explain why were here, since you asked," Good Cop spoke as he indicated to Ben "Eric here was trying to get away from home for a while. His parents thought of him as 'unmotivated' and such. I found his car in a ditch on the side of the road and him leaning on top of it and I brought him to Billundsburg because it was the nearest town. I'm from quite a ways from here and so is Eric"

"I see," Ben replied "well i'm glad to see police officers doing their job. I heard a story that one of the police officers in this town was the kindest and friendliest person in town. But it turned out that he was corrupt and was accepting bribes from the mayor to silence anyone who found out about the mayor's dirty dealings. Some say that this cop killed those who knew to much and burned the bodies in the town hall's furnace"

"Whoa," Emmet replied "That sounds as just as bad as melting someone"

Ben just starred at Emmet as Good Cop just sighed.

"You said that you were from somewhere far, do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

"Uh, no" Good Cop answered "and we personally got into an accident so my vehicle is kaput"

"Ah," Ben replied "Well i do know of a motel that's near the interstate, I could drive you two there after we're done"

"That would be awesome," Emmett replied "but before we go, is it inexpensive?"

"It's twenty dollars a night, nothing too fancy"

Ben bit into his pastry as Good Cop leaned towards Emmet "We'd better find away to get more money if we end up staying here for a while. Otherwise there may be no chance of getting home!"

"We'll just have to wing it for now Good Cop, but thankfully this kind gentleman is giving us a ride free of charge"

The three consumed their nourishment and then left the Starbucks. Ben led them past the gas station that Emmet and Good Cop saw earlier and encountered a parking lot with vehicles of various sizes and colors. Ben then pulled out a key and unlocked the doors of a blue sedan. Emmet and Good Cop climbed in the backseat while Ben got in the driver's seat and hung a blue tree thingy off of the rear view mirror. Ben then started the car and the three started to make their journey to the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to the motel was an uneventful one as Emmet and Good Cop sat in awkward silence as Ben drove the two to the motel. When they arrived, Ben told Emmet and Good Cop to stay in the car so he could check if the place had a vacancy.

"Good Cop," Emmet began "I don't know why, but I feel strangely put-off by this motel or whatever it was called. Are you concerned as well?"

"Slightly," Good Cop responded "Mainly because of the fact that we have no idea where we really are, or what to expect"

"Really? Because this place seems to lack all sense of the word 'care'"

The motel was an unpleasant grey color, and the parking area was full of cracks that had weeds growing out of them. There was also an odd smell that lingered, and both Emmet and Good Cop determined that it came from a fenced off area with a badly written sign that said "PO L CLOS D FOREPAIRS". What surprised the two the most was the fact there were cars at this location in the first place.

Ben returned with two plastic cards and a scrap of paper in hand.

"There is only one room left but I was able to get it for you. It's room eleven, the one on the farthest part of the place"

Ben opened the doors for Emmet and Good Cop and handed them the cards.

"Are these the keys?" Emmet asked.

"Yes," Ben replied. "You just swipe the card and you're in. And here's my number if you need any help"

Good Cop received the paper and then looked back at Ben.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Good Cop spoke "This place seems really…"

"Lousy?" Ben spoke "I know, but people like to wander around and see if they can spot ghosts. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to work"

Ben then got into his car and drove back into the heart of Billundsburg, leaving Emmet and Good Cop alone.

The two walked over to their room and Good Cop swiped the card into the reader but nothing happened.

"Uh, why don't you try?" Good Cop spoke as he moved to let Emmet access the door.

Emmet analyzed the card and held it by the black stripe that was on the card and put it through the reader to no effect.

"I don't know what's wrong" Emmet admitted as he tried swiping the card again.

"Well maybe you do it like this…" Good Cop the turned the card so that the short side went through the reader. Again, nothing happened.

Just then, a black motorbike pulled up behind them wearing a black helmet and hoodie. The driver removed the helmet and the face of a lovely woman with long black hair was unveiled.

Good Cop leaned over to Emmet and whispered in his ear. "Why don't you ask her?"

"I already have a girlfriend!" Emmet shouted.

The woman turned to Emmet and Good Cop, the latter of which was face palming.

"I was talking about the card" Good Cop responded.

Emmet the chucked nervously and then approached the woman "Excuse me, but could you help us? Our key don't seem to be working"

"Sure" The woman answered as she approached the two "These door locks can be a bit finicky at times. May I borrow your key?"

Emmet handed his key to the woman and she rubbed it on her hoodie.

"So, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"Em…I mean, Eric"

"Cute, my name is Laura. What's the name of your policeman friend?"

"I'm Henry" Good Cop replied "By the way, and I hope that I'm not being too intrusive, but what brings a person like you to a place like this?"

"Treasure," Laura replied "Old relics of value and significance that may be here"

"Have you found anything yet?" Emmet pried.

"No, but I happen to be stubbornly persistent"

The door then opened and Laura then returned the key card to Emmet.

"Just make sure that you swipe the cars with the black stripe towards the door and on the left" She stated as she then walked to her room and struggle to open her own door.

Emmet and Good Cop entered the room and discovered a rather musty feeling and smelling room with gaudy yellow wallpaper and pale green pillows on the thin beds.

"I've encountered worse places to sleep" Good Cop quipped.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Emmet wondered.

Good Cop sat on the bed and slowly sunk into the mattress. "When I was originally charged to detain the master builders, I had to search through decrepit rooms where there was no furniture, half the floor was missing, and the Master Builders were often huddled in a corner in fear of falling"

Emmet sat in a chair in which the fabric was wearing out and the stuffing could be noticed. "What happened to these buildings?"

"The original Lord Business would send construction workers to these sites, destroying the old buildings and replacing them with generic apartments" Good Cop explained "Many times the bricks used in the older buildings were recycled for the new ones and I'd hate to think that the Master Builders were the ones that created the instructions for the new apartments"

Emmet looked down at his feet "I've probably worked on a few of those sites before…"

The saddened construction worker then got up and made his way to the bathroom while Good Cop pondered over his past actions.

"GOOD COP!" Emmet shouted.

"What is it Emmet?"

"I have some strange brown thing around my waist!"


	7. Chapter 7

"So how was work today honey?"

"Dreadful, I had a three hour meeting that was supposed to approve a younger architect's building design and begin him in a major project while this older guy who is a good friend of my superior was able to the job with a design that 'has proven the test of time'. As if it weren't enough that twelve of this person's buildings are throughout the country, three of them had to be condemned due to cuts in construction costs!"

"Don't worry Will, things will get better"

"I certainly hope they do Violet" Will said as he added some more cheese to his taco.

Will then turned attention to his son, who was just playing with his Guacamole.

"Finn," Will began "Is there a problem?"

Finn silently nodded.

"Problems with school?"

Finn shook his head.

"Sister bugging you?"

"HEY!" Shouted a young girl sitting across from Will.

Finn shook his head.

"What is it then?" Will inquired.

"Emmet and Good Cop are missing"

"I didn't do anything with them!" The sister admitted.

"Where were they last?" Violet asked.

"They were repairing one of the windows to the office building. I put them there this morning but they weren't there when I got home. I checked the floor but they have vanished"

"Don't worry, we'll find them"

Finn just stared at his tacos while Will took a bite.

"Hey, how about we go downstairs after dinner and choose a new Lego set. Would you like that?"

Finn nodded and then took a bite out of his taco.

-[+]-

"How is Cloud Cuckooland coming along?"

"It's going along fine dad, but I'm mainly looking for pieces to build a new spaceship" Finn replied as he looked through this pieces.

"Why are you building a new spaceship? Doesn't Benny have one?"

"This one is to save Emmet and Good Cop since they disappeared"

Will then shrugged as he turned on a table fan and looked through his latest copy of the Lego catalogue.

"How about a new superhero set? They have ones for Guardians of the Galaxy"

"No thanks"

Will riffled thought the pages to the CITY section "There's a new police station set, how about that?"

"Don't we already have several police stations?"

"Yea, but the city could use another one"

Just then the fan blew the pages of the catalogue and Will slammed down on a random page. On the two-page spread was one humongous set, a Lego model of a spacecraft.

"Hey Finn, take a look at this?"

Finn walked toward his dead and saw the model.

"It's called the Discovery One; will this be able to find Emmet and Good Cop?"

Finn nodded.

"Okay, we'll go to the store soon and get it"

Finn then hugged his father and returned to Cloud Cuckooland.

-[+]-

"No, no, no, no, NO! I don't need curves, I need slants!"

"I'm sorry Space Sailor, me and my crew have been searching through Cuckooland's remains but it seems that curves are just the pieces that are common in what was once Cuckooland!"

"AUGH!" Benny shouted at Metalbeard "I don't care if it is the situation, just find them at all costs!"

Benny then collapsed on the floating pier and Lucy rushed to him.

"I'm sorry Metalbeard" Lucy explained "I'll take care of him"

Lucy then dragged Benny's body to a raft and drove the craft to the headquarters of the Cloud Cuckooland restoration project. She climbed off her raft and dragged Benny to the main office where President Business, Unikitty, and Batman were looking over Benny's plan.

"What do you mean we can't have any pink pieces?" Unikitty asked Batman.

"Because of the fact that we've only found Black and Grey pieces for the intricate parts of Benny's craft!" Batman responded.

"Or are you just making sure that the ship is in the colors you prefer?" President Business inquired as he searched on a computer.

"I'm being completely honest!" Batman exclaimed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lucy began "but Metalbeard is unable to find the pieces from the remains of Cuckooland and Benny passed out"

"GREAT!" Unikitty shouted, slowly becoming red in the process "Now it's become even less possible to get the pieces needed because the Octan Piece Warehouse doesn't have the pieces we need either!"

"So what are we going to do?" Batman wondered "Jump through the window ourselves and hope for the best?"

"I don't think we'll need to be that drastic guys" President Business declared. "I may have a solution"

Unikitty, Batman, and Lucy (who was still dragging Benny) approached President Business.

"I've been looking through our Lego Model Catalogue and found a craft that we can build without hunting for pieces" Lord Business then turned to Lucy "could you wake Benny up please?"

Lucy slapped Benny and he awoke "OW! Why did you tha..." He halted his complaint as he saw the model "Oh my goshy-gosh! It's just like my model only better! Do we have the materials?"

President Business then nodded and then Benny started bouncing around the room.

"SPACESHIPSPACESHIPSPACESHIPSPACESHIPSPACESHIPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The others just watched the ecstatic spaceman with little emotion.

"If you need me, I'll be trying to give Superman a wedgie" Batman declared as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

"..._i will find you, and i will..."_

_BZZRT_

_"...police say that around $100,000 were stolen from the bank..."_

_BZZRT_

_"...Games, and may the odds be..."_

_BZZRT_

_"...after much inspection, a fourth Garry's Model building has been condemned..."_

_BZZRT_

_"...maybe it's because I'm Irish..."_

_BZZRT_

Emmet turned the TV off and sighed after fruitlessly trying to find an enjoyable program on Tv.

"There's almost nothing good on Tv in this world" Emmet whined as he sat in the old chair.

Good Cop, who had just came out of the shower, had a towel around his waist and sat on the bed next to Emmet.

"Who are you to judge what good or bad Tv is when you've been watching _Where are my Pants?_ for your whole life"

"Well i did see part of a show that was interesting, i think it was called _I Like Lucy_"

Good Cop sighed as he began to dress himself "Whatever, just take a shower and we'll try to figure things out tomorrow"

"Like what the Vhis is?" Emmet asked as he got up.

"Yes," Good Cop replied "And do you understand the complexities of a belt now?"

"I understand it!" Emmet exclaimed as he entered the bathroom.

Good Cop then sat on the chair and turned on the Tv himself.

_BZZRT_

_"...Lord! It's a miracle! Man up and vanished like a fart in the wind!..."_

_BZZRT_

_"...after much speculation and investigation, the leader of today's bank robbery in Billundsburg was led by notorious criminal only known as "The Brick". This criminal's real name and origins are unknown and has been associated with robbery, vandalism, and many other minor crimes. "The Brick" was first seen..."_

_BZZRT_

_"...Up until now everything around here has been, well, pleasant. Recently certain things have become unpleasant. Now, it seems to me that the first thing we have to do is to separate out the things that are pleasant from the things that are unpleasant..."_

_BZZRT_

Good Cop turned off the Tv and made his way to the bed that was closest to the bathroom. He began to take his boots off when his foot bumped into something that flapped under the bed. Good Cop then knelt down and saw a black leather briefcase and took it out from under the bed.

Emmet had just finished in the shower and saw Good Cop with the briefcase as he exited the bathroom.

"Where did you get that?" Emmet asked

"I found it under this bed"

"What's in it?"

"I don't know. It's locked, but I may be able to open it"

Good Cop then changed into Bad Cop and put his head up against the briefcase.

"What are you doing?" Emmet wondered.

"DON'T DISTURB ME!" Bad Cop shouted "I need complete concentration so I can figure out when the locks click"

After a few minutes, Bad Cop figured out the combination the the briefcase and slowly opened it. Inside, there were numerous bundles of twenty dollar bills, each wrapped with a brown paper band labeled $5,000.

"AWESOME!" Emmet exclaimed "We hit the jackpot! No need to worry about money now"

Emmet was about to grab a bundle when Bad Cop slapped Emmet's hand.

"Ow!" Emmet shouted "Why did you do that for?"

"I don't think that this money was legally acquired, on the Tv there was a news report about a bank robbery in Billundsburg. Remember that we saw some police cars near the bank when we first wandered in?"

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"You call the police while I check how much money is in this thing"

Emmet picked the phone while Bad Cop entered the bathroom to count the cash.

"Hello operator?" Emmet spoke

"Yes, how may I help you?" Replied a older sounding lady

"Can you get me the police?"

"Is this an emergency?"

"Not exactly. You see, me and my friend are at the old motel in Billundsburg and under one of the beds we found a briefcase containing large sums of money that may be connected to the bank robbery"

"Thank you, police officers will be arriving shortly. What room are you staying in?"

"Room eleven"

"Thank you" The lady replied and hung up. Emmet hung the phone up as well and went to the bathroom door to see how Bad Cop was doing.

"Everything okay in there Bad Cop?" Emmet asked

"Yes, and I'm Good Cop now"

"Sorry" Emmet apologized

"It's okay," Good Cop replied "You couldn't see me. By the way, there appears to be more than $50,000 in the briefcase"

"That's good to know, because the authorities are coming soon"

About five minutes passed and Emmet and Good Cop were sitting patiently on one of the beds when the cops knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Good Cop replied.

Two police officers entered the room. One was wearing a pair of rectangular rimmed glasses and the other was putting on a pair of sunglasses. Both had short black hair, were about the same height, and wore identical blue police uniforms.

Good Cop stood up and extended his hand "Good evening officers"

The spectacled cop shook Good Cop's hand "Good evening, I am Lieutenant Daniel. My friend here is Sergeant Bryan"

Good Cop began to approach to shake hands with Bryan but the Sergeant declined.

"Sorry, I'm not one to shake hands," The officer replied "so you arrived here before us?"

"Uh, no" Good Cop replied "I was traveling and i encountered a vehicle on the side of the road needing assistance. He said that he was from pretty far and needed help. So i brought Eric" Good Cop then pointed to Emmet, still seated on the bed "to Billundsburg and have been assisting him"

"So you brought him here?" Daniel asked

"Yes, and he found the briefcase of cash under one of the beds in this hotel"

"I see," Bryan replied "may we see the briefcase?"

"Of course," Emmet spoke as he retrieved the briefcase from under the bed and gave it to Bryan, who in turn gave it to Daniel.

"Would you care to open the briefcase Daniel?" Bryan asked his companion, and the Sergeant then turned to Good Cop "Sir... what is your name again?"

"Henry" Good Cop answered

"Sorry...anyway, how long have you've been with this man?"

Good Cop took offense "Why is that important?"

"He looks very similar to the prime suspect to this afternoon's robbery, a man known as 'The Brick'"

Emmet got up "I'd never steal anything from anyone! I'm not a criminal, I'm a construction worker!"

Daniel turned to the group "Easy fellas, Bryan is just a on edge since our parents got paralysis"

Bryan turned to Daniel "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT PRIVATE!"

Good Cop and Emmet cowered as the two argued until an unknown voice shouted.

"WOUD YOU TWO JUST CALM DOWN!" .

The Two cops, Good Cop and Emmet turned to the door. A man who looked like the other two was at the doorway, except he had nasty scars across his face.

"I apologize for my brothers's behavior, our parents were in a car accident which has left them paralyzed"

"It's okay" Emmet spoke "We just don't want to get into any trouble"

"Well you two will if you stay here, the manager has run off" The Third Cop spoke. "Daniel, I want you to check if there are any other people here at the motel. Bryan, go to the manager's office and see if he made a hasty exit"

The two did as they ordered, but not before Daniel gave the office the Briefcase.

"My brothers should be occupied for a few moments. And i apologize to you especially" The cop indicated to Emmet "for you do slightly do look like 'The Brick'"

"Who is 'The Brick' officer...uh..." Emmet asked

"My name is Chief Oscar, and 'The Brick' is notorious for robberies and other malicious activities in Billundsburg. He has soiled the beauty of this town more times than we would like to admit"

Bryan entered with a few sheets of paper and gave them to Oscar.

"Well it seems that you two must come with me" Oscar spoke.

"Why is that?" Good Cop asked.

"It seems that the manager's hotel permit expired a few weeks ago and that this place is to be condemned"

"But where are we going to sleep?" Emmet shrugged as Daniel entered.

"Oscar," Dan began "I made emergency reservations at the local Hampton in central Billundsburg. We'll only need two rooms because there is only one person here"

"Alright then" Oscar answered "You and Bryan take that other person to the hotel and I'll take these two"

Emmet and Good Cop gathered their belongings (although there was little to gather) and got in Oscar's car. The drive was slightly annoying to Emmet for Oscar put his siren on and the sound hurt Emmet's ears. When the three arrived at the hotel, Oscar gave the two lego mini figures card keys and a card with Oscar's number on it. Emmet and Good Cop then made their way to the room and Emmet flopped on one of the beds and moaned.

"Whats wrong?" Good Cop asked.

"All that money that we could have used, gone! I mean, how are we going to survive with less than a hundred to spare?"

"We won't suffer," Good Cop replied "for I have a trick up my sleeve, or boot for that matter"

Good Cop pulled one of his boots off and shook it. Out came a bundle of cash. He then did the same with the other boot.

"How did you do that?" Emmet asked

"I hid it up my boots when I was in the bathroom"

Emmet smiled "Did you have problems with your belt?"

"Very funny" Good Cop replied as he undressed to his underclothes "Now get some sleep, we still have to figure out what the Vhis is for"

Good Cop climbed into one of the new hotel beds and Emmet set the alarm clock for 8:00AM.

"Good night Good Cop"

"Good night buddy"


	9. Chapter 9

_Beep Beep Beep Be..._

Emmet slammed on the alarm clock and got out of his hotel bed.

"Good morning hotel room! good morning doorway! morning ceiling! morning wall! morning floor! morning sleepy cop!"

The cop just mumbled underneath his blankets.

"First!" Emmet announced "breathe..."

Emmet leaned back as he sucked in air and then leaned back forward to let it all out.

"Next," Emmet spoke as he approached the hotel's balcony "greet the day, smile and say... GOOD MORNING CITY!"

Emmet stood on the balcony and saw numerous people on the sidewalk below staring at him.

"Uh," Emmet mumbled "never mind then!"

He then quickly closed the door as Good Cop cleaned his glasses with a tissue.

"Then, some exercise!" Emmet then jumped up into the air a few times.

"Still following the instructions i see" Good Cop quipped

"I can't help myself, it's been drilled into my mind. Now, a shower..."

Emmet walked into the bathroom and Good Cop put his glasses on.

"EEAUGH!" Emmet screamed.

Good Cop rushed into the bathroom "What is it?"

"I have these red spots all over my face!" Emmet sobbed.

"Don't worry," Good Cop spoke to calm Emmet down "I'll call the front desk"

Good Cop got to the phone and called the front desk.

"Hello, this the Billundsburg Hampton front desk," A young man spoke on the other end "how may I help you?"

"Hello, my friend has red spots all over him"

"Are you by chance one of the three who came from the motel last night?"

"Yes," Good Cop answered "why do you ask?"

"The old motel was analyzed by pest control and they detected bed bugs. Just stay in your room, I need to call the exterminator and I also have some ointment"

The two sat on one of the beds and Emmet started tearing up.

"What's the matter?" Good Cop asked.

"I hate this place! I'm itchy, lost, confused, and want to return home!"

"We'll return home, don't worry"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH THE UTMOST CERTAINTY?!" Emmet screamed.

Good Cop sighed "You're right, I'm not certain. I'm just extremely hopeful"

Just then, a knock came from the door. Good Cop got up and opened it. A young man in a suit was in the doorway.

"Did someone complain about itchy red spots?" The man asked.

"Yes," Good Cop answered "my friend here is extremely itchy"

The man produced a bottle. "This is ointment for itching, I suggest that your friend goes to the bathroom and that he applies it to where it is irritating"

Good Cop took the bottle and tossed it to Emmet. Emmet made his way to the bathroom, but Good Cop momentarily stopped him.

"Just don't eat the contents, okay?"

Emmet nodded and entered the bathroom.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The young man asked.

"Why yes," Good Cop replied "can you tell me about..." Good Cop suddenly froze with his mouth wide open. He had so many questions, about the Vhis, the criminal known as "The Brick", if they had to pay for the hotel room, and much more. Good Cop decided on asking about the payment.

"Since we were escorted here by the police, do we have to pay for the hotel?"

"I'm not completely sure, I'll have to ask my boss. But I do believe that the room is coming from the Chief's payroll"

"How come?"

"Well since you two are witnesses, or at least have discovered information about a recent crime, you two will probably be questioned" The young man answered.

"Thank you" Good Cop answered, and almost immediately after the short discussion ended, Emmet exited the bathroom. His face was still colored with red marks, but they were less severe. The poor construction worker was had a slight frown.

"The marks aren't completely gone..." Emmet softly spoke.

"They'll go away in a few days" the man replied "now if excuse me, I have to get back to work"

As the employee left, Good Cop scooted over next to Emmet.

"We have to get back to Bricksburg soon!" whispered

"I know that!" Emmet shouted "but what has increased the urgency?"

"I think that the police here think that you are the one who robbed the bank here"

"How would I be able to do that? We came from a world completely different yesterday! Why don't we tell them that?"

Good Cop shook his head "I don't think that they would believe us. These people seem...uncreative"

"You're being to harsh on these people. They might not seem creative, but they probably have great imaginations buried in their minds. Everyone has the capacity to create"

"But that also means that they have the capacity to destroy" Good Cop replied.

Emmet looked at his feet. "Well I think that I should find some new clothes. Any idea where we could look?"

Good Cop shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we should check the town square"

"Should we bring the Vhis?" Emmet inquired.

Good Cop shrugged again "I don't see why not"

Emmet took the Vhis and Good Cop took the key cards and the two left the hotel to find some answers.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

As the two exited the hotel, they found themselves under an awning with cars parked near by and a few luggage carts were scattered. A black SUV pulled up and gave his keys to a man wearing a red vest and a name tag. The man who was driving the car then exited his vehicle and started unloading the back.

Good Cop approached the man in the vest. "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes officer?" The man replied.

"How do we get to Billundsburg Town Square from here?"

"Oh, it's not that far. Just a few blocks away from here"

"Thank you," Good Cop replied, but suddenly he gripped his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Emmet asked.

"I'm fine, but I haven't had any food!" Good Cop shouted.

"Well why don't you have breakfast?" The man in the vest replied "It's being served in the lobby and is complementary with your stay"

"Complementary?" Good Cop asked "as in free?"

"Not exactly, it means it comes with the room"

Emmet and Good Cop thanked the man and they headed back inside the hotel. They easily found breakfast, smelling the coffee, orange juice, eggs, and other foods that wafted through the lobby.

People were eating cereal, eggs, and other foods while engaging in other activities such as checking laptops or phones, reading books or papers, and talking with their companions.

Emmet and Good Cop looked at the selection of Waffles, oatmeal, eggs, cereal, and other foods that were presented. Good Cop halted when they got to the coffee.

"Remember Emmet," Good Cop spoke "it's less expensive here than where we come from...now where's the barista?"

The two glanced around and Emmet saw a man in an apron refilling a juice pitcher. "Excuse me sir!" Emmet exclaimed to the man "Where is the barista?"

"Huh?" the man asked.

Emmet approached the man "Who prepares the coffee?"

"Well we brew it in the back and you prepare it yourself"

Emmet shrugged and returned to Good Cop.

"He says that you prepare it by yourself"

"YOURSELF!?" Good Cop shouted "h-how do people prepare their own coffee?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you never prepared your own cup of coffee?"

Good Cop whispered to Emmet "Usually the SWAT bots get it for me"

Emmet sighed "Alright, lets just get food and we'll solve your coffee problem later"

The two settled on cereal and orange juice, a situation that left Emmet and Good Cop a little drowsy as they ate.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Good Cop asked.

"Maybe it's because you haven't had coffee yet" Emmet suggested.

Good Cop grumbled. And his eyes suddenly turned to a newspaper that was left on one of the tables. Good Cop grabbed it and looked at the front page. On it, an image of the bank in Billundsburg surrounded by police cars was prominently displayed. Next to that image was a large colored mugshot of a very familiar face.

"Emmet, you'll want to look at this" Good Cop spoke as he handed the paper to Emmet.

Emmet took a good look at the mugshot that was displayed on the page. A rather young man with mussed brown hair, black eyes, and a scar across his left cheek was seen.

"What's so shocking?"

Good Cop leaned to Emmet "Go to the bathroom and look at your face in the bathroom"

Emmet left his cereal and made his way to the bathroom, taking the paper with him. He went up to the mirror and saw his bug bitten face and sighed. The bites were still an embarrassment that he had to deal with.

He then took a look at the newspaper image and saw the unpleasant young man, and then he looked at the mirror. He looked at the paper, then at the mirror, the paper, the mirror, paper, mirror, paper, mirror.

Emmet then held the paper next to his face and looked in the mirror once more.

Although it required a lot of squinting, Emmet saw what Good Cop saw.

Emmet was "The Brick"

The distraught construction worker ran out of the bathroom and returned to Good Cop.

"Did you see it?" Good Cop asked.

Emmet nodded vigorously "I don't recall having a twin, but with this development random people will think I'm a criminal!"

"It's okay," Good Cop comforted "as long as you have your bug bites you won't be recognized as 'The Brick' that easily"

"But what if I get pulled off the street and questioned? I don't have any id that this world would recognize!"

Good Cop began to think. "Maybe you should find some new clothes"

Emmet blinked in astonishment "Why?"

Good Cop pointed back to the newspaper image. "The Brick" was wearing an orange safety vest and a blue shirt, much like what Emmet was wearing.

"Where should I go?" Emmet asked.

"I'd suggest that you go into town square and find a clothes shop there. I'm going to the police station"

"Why are you going there? I don't think that I could blend in without you!"

"Just act natural, and don't do anything that could make you stand out"

"Such as?"

"Uh...well...keep the marveling down to a minimum"

"Okay..."

The two left the hotel and started leaving making their way to the town square. The two were walking next to each other when Good Cop came to a relalization

"Uh, Emmet" Good Cop began "I don't think that we should act like we know each other"

"Why?"

"Have you ever seen cops walking around with the citizens back in Bricksburg?"

Emmet shook his head.

"Exactly," Good Cop replied "now I'll be seeing you"

Good Cop began to walk away, but Emmet stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What is it Emmet?"

"I think that the other cops at the station will recognize that you were with me. Maybe you should bring about your Bad Cop persona"

Good Cop flipped his lenses down and became Bad Cop.

"Okay Emmet," Bad Cop replied "after you get clothing, meet me at the Stardollars"

"Understood Bad Cop," Emmet replied " and it's actually _Starbucks_"

"DARN!" Bad Cop exclaimed, and the two parted ways.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Emmet entered the town square with his orange safety vest calling attention to himself. Emmet tried his best to hide his panic as he walked down the street but he was jittering like an over-caffeinated coworker.

He passed Owl Eyes books when he noticed that a police officer was right behind him. Panicking, Emmet entered the next store that he came to and started browsing around. As he browsed, he noticed that he had entered a Lego store.

Bright plastic and detailed boxes surrounded Emmet while people of all ages were playing with legos, choosing pieces from the Pick-A-Brick wall, and creating minifigures. Emmet began looking at the boxes, seeing if he could identify any of his friends on the packages. Batman sets were plentiful, along with Superman and Green Lantern sets. The apartments and other city buildings that Emmet was so familiar with were also prominent throughout the store.

Then Emmet noticed two sets in particular. The first one appeared to be a kind of urban locale and had three minifigures on the box and one of them looked like Lucy. The Lucy minifigure appeared to be hanging from the railings of a fire escape. One of the other minifigures was wearing a black helmet with a yellow and green design on it and appeared to be fighting the other minifigure who happened to look like a robot. The set series appeared to be called _Robot Defenders_.

The second set was part of a series known as _Street Circuit 3010_. There were three minifigures in this set as well. In the middle was a flashy blue sports car looking craft, the wheels were turned so that the rims faced the ground, and the driver wore a helmet the same color of the car and a blue jumpsuit. The other two minifigures were driving motorcycle like vehicles and looked practically identical. The two on the bikes had the same outfit, but one wore sunglasses while the other had regular glasses.

While looking at the sets, two familiar voices were heard.

"C'mon Finn" the voice spoke "let's get it quickly because dad has a phone meeting in half an hour"

"Okay dad," the other voice replied "it's the Discovery One spaceship"

Emmet turned to see a man in a grey suit and wearing a red tie holding hands with a young boy. They were walking up to a rather large box and talking.

"This is it?"

"Yes dad"

The man picked up the box and looked at it "GOODNESS!"

"What is it dad?"

"I can't believe that I didn't check this when we looked at the catalogue. This is the ship from _2001: A Space Odyssey_"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not exactly, it's just that it is really expensive"

"But a quarter of your annual salary goes in to your lego purchases"

The man glared at his son "Who told you that?"

"I heard mom say that"

The man sighed as the two went to the register. Emmet watched in amazement as a man in a yellow apron approached him.

"Welcome to The Lego Store, how may I help you?"

"Uh, I'm fine. I was just browsing"

Emmet then left the store and continued down the street, certain that the police officer had left. He then made his way to the thrift store and was shocked to see who was behind the counter.

"Hello there Eric!" Ben jauntily spoke.

Emmet was almost too astonished to speak "Ben? you work here?"

"Yes, this is my place of employment. What brings you here?"

Emmet got closer to Ben. "I just need to get some clothes, that's all"

Ben was shocked by Emmet's face "DUDE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

"I think it had to do with the hotel you brought us to"

"Sorry man, I didn't know that place was THAT bad"

"It's okay" Emmet replied, and his eyes were suddenly glued to a sign that was hanging behind the counter.

_USED VHIS PLAYER 4 SALE-ONLY $50.00_

"You...you have a Vhis?"

"A what?" Ben asked as he turned around. He saw the sign and then groaned. "Oh, thats a VHS player. My co-worker must have misspelled the sign"

"It's only fifty dollars?" Emmet asked.

"You want it along with some clothing? I'll get it from the back after you go pick out some clothing"

Emmet smiled as he began looking through the store for apparel.

-[+]-

Bad Cop was rarely nervous about his actions. In fact, he always considered Good Cop to be the worry wart. But as they stood outside the Billundsburg police station, both of them were literally shaking in their boots.

_You sure you want to do this?_

"I need to find out about this 'Brick' character"

_You don't necessarily _need_ to, you just want to._

"I have a suspicion about something"

_Alright then Edward, it's your fault if we can't get home._

Bad Cop sighed as he gathered his guts and made his way into the police station. Cops and civilians were scattered around the semi-old place and were going about their business. He went to the front desk and saw a lone cop doing some work on his computer.

"Excuse me," Bad Cop asked "I'm from another town and I'm looking to locate so I can discover a finding of information of a criminal known as 'The Brick'" Bad Cop grit his teeth at the ridiculousness of his inquiry "Could you help me?"

The grey haired cop swiveled his chair and turned to Bad Cop "Are you the police officer who was with that construction worker?"

Bad Cop let out a nervous cough "No, why?"

"The chief wishes to tell him about the situation about said criminal"

Bad Cop looked down at his feet. "What was this cop's name?"

"Henry Stevens I believe"

"Does he have a jaunty personality and wear glasses?"

The cop nodded.

"Ah! My brother appears to be here, do you know where he is?"

"I wouldn't know. But if you're the brother of the cop that the chief wishes to speak to, I can't see why you can't talk to the chief. He should be down the hall to the left in room 12A"

Bad Cop thanked the man and proceeded to make his way to Room 12a. He knocked on the door and saw the scarred chief.

"Hello there, are you Henry Stevens?" The chief asked.

"No, my name is Edward Stevens, I'm Henry's brother"

"Nice to meet you, will you have a seat?"

Bad Cop sat down and the chief took out a file from his desk drawer and placed it on the desk. "This is the information on 'The Brick'. It's the master file, consisting of his earliest appearances to the events of yesterday"

Bad Cop looked at the information and saw a blurred color photo of "The Brick". It looked like a blurry version of what Emmet looked like.

"We believe that this man is insane, for his earliest records state that he ran around town shouting 'I wan't to go home, what should I do?'. He disappeared for a few months and apparently began robbing convenience stores for fast cash. He got pretty good, his rough survival instincts developed into criminal ingenuity"

Bad Cop kept reading through the report and saw strange reports. Apparently the criminal was known to roam toy stores and wander around the Lego departments.

"Do you know anything about this man's obsession with Lego?" Bad Cop asked.

"The crook has been reported to say things like 'I want to return there' when he has been apparently sighted. No one know why"

Bad Cop returned the file "Thank you sir" the lego cop then got up and swiftly began to leave the police station. Once he left the building entirely and walked a block, he began to run to find Emmet. Fearing that he would be mistaken for this nefarious criminal.


	12. Chapter 12

Emmet finished shopping and exited the thrift store with a well worn yellow IKEA bag. Inside the bag was the Vhs player and his old clothing. The construction worker was now wearing a green sweatshirt that had the word _Pawnee_ in white lettering. He also found himself a pair of worn but comfortable blue jeans.

He started his way to the Starbucks and and saw that the father and son that bought the large Lego spaceship were leaving the establishment that Emmet was headed to.

"We'll begin work on this set as soon as we get home Finn" The father spoke.

"Okay dad!" The boy spoke as the two made their way to their car.

Emmet just simply shrugged, entered the store, and got on line. He picked up a pair of fruit and cheese trays and placed them on the counter.

"Welcome to Starbucks how can..." The man suddenly stopped when he saw Emmet's face. "Hey, are you the guy that fainted yesterday?"

Emmet just stared at the barista blankly. "I think so... you do look familiar... what's your name again?"

"I'm Larry"

"That's right! You remind me of a Larry that I know back in Bricksburg!" Emmet cheered.

Larry raised an eyebrow "Where?"

"Bric-I mean...Pittsburg"

The Barista shrugged "Okay then, what will it be?"

"Two tall coffees and these two trays"

Larry plugged in the numbers and Emmet paid the incredibly low price (at least it was for him). He then made his way to one of the tables and waited for Good Cop/Bad Cop.

The Bad version of his companion entered the building quickly and searched for Emmet. He spotted Emmett and sat down at his table.

"Listen here, I've found some VERY information on 'The Brick'" Bad Cop explained.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Really? What did you find?"

Bad Cop opened the folder, and lifted his sunglass lenses up.

"Sorry, it's just that my good self can read better" The officer explained "Anyway, this man apparently has some strange obsession with Legos, and that has led me to come to a possible conclusion"

"And that is?"

"This criminal is, or at least was, a minifigure. He obsesses about Legos because he wishes to return home, wanting to return to any one of the world he belongs in"

"But how are we going to do that?"

Good Cop shrugged. "I don't know" the officer then took note of the bulky black mass that was in the IKEA bag "What's in that?"

"Oh! It's my old clothes, and a VHS player. That black rectangular thing we called a Vhis is actually a VHS tape"

"So we can use that to find what's on what we found?"

"Apparently" Emmet shrugged.

The two had their coffee and snacks and made their way back to the hotel. Emmet carried the bag and the walk was pleasant, but as they approached the hotel, a police car and two officers were at the front of the building.

"Darn" Emmett spoke "how are we going to get in?"

Bad Cop flipped his lenses down "Don't worry, I have a plan. Give me the bag, and don't say anything"

Emmet did so, and the two made their way to the entrance. Like Bad Cop expected, the two officers confronted the pair.

"Hello officer. Where are you going with this suspect" The officer asked. It turned out to be Bryan from the night before.

"I'm just taking him back to his hotel room. My brother Henry Steven, who was with Eric here, told me that he was missing this morning and gave me the details to locate him"

"Ah, how very kind of you!" Said the officer with Bryan. It was Daniel, also from last night "So where is Henry now Mr...?"

"Edward. My name is Edward Steven. May I ask why you wish to know his location?"

"Well the chief wishes to interview both Eric and your brother" Daniel spoke rather jauntily.

"But the problem is that the chief had a situation to attend to, so he'll probably contact tomorrow" Bryan grumbled.

"Okay sirs. I'll be bringing Eric in now and I'll talk with my brother"

The two officers let the minifigures pass and the two calmly entered the elevator.

Emmet sighed in relief "That was close! And by the way, where did the name Edward come from?"

Bad Cop flipped his lenses over "It's the name of my bad self"

Emmet and Good Cop said nothing as the elevator ascended. The doors opened and as the two made their way to their room, Emmett asked a question.

"Do you want me to set up the VHS player or should I?"

"I'll set it up" Good Cop answered.

The officer connected the cables to the TV and plugged it in. He then changed it to the auxiliary and the blue screen of the VHS player was plastered on the hotel's TV screen.

Emmett put the tape in and placed Play.

_A voice of a woman was heard as a young boy with curly hair was running through his backyard._

_"Hi mom!" The boy spoke as he approached the camera._

_"Hi Will, just keep playing with your toys!"_

_Will did as he was told, and he was running around his playground setup that had a slide that landed in a sandbox. Will took a multicolored robot made out of Lego and made footstep sounds and monster roars. As the Lego bot moved forward, it approached a Lego town._

_"Oh no!" Will spoke "The robot is going to attack the city!"_

_The boy then took a mini figure out of his pocket. It was a blue spaceman._

_"Don't worry, Benny the galactic hero will come to save the day!"_

_Will took the figure and put it in a Lego spaceship in the sandbox. The boy then climbed up the ladder of the playground and stood at the top of the slide._

_"And here comes Benny's sidekick from another world...WILLIAM!"_

_The boy slid down the slide and landed in the sand with the Lego spaceship. He then took out another minifigure out of his pocket that looked a bit like him. The placed it in the Lego spaceship._

_"Hi Will!" _

_"Hi Benny!"_

_"Ready for a super awesome adventure?"_

_"I sure am!"_

_"Okay then, here we go!" Will then picked up the spaceship and started "flying" it around the yard._

Good Cop stopped the cassette tape and just stared.

"Emmett" Good Cop began "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That this is our way home?"

Good Cop nodded as they just stared at the screen. But unbeknownst to them, someone had snuck onto the balcony and was quietly leaving.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at Bricksburg, the Master Builders were managing the delivery of a rather large shipment of Legos.

Benny borrowed some lightsabers from Darth Vader and used them to direct the package into position.

"A little to the left...a little to the left...left...LEFT! GO LEFT! I'M POINTING TO MY LEFT AND YOUR GOING TO YOUR RIGHT!"

"Benny!" Wyldstyle cried out. "If you want it to go to it's left, you point to the right"

Benny stopped shouting and then began pointing to his right.

The box was placed down and all of the Master Builders marveled at the sight. It was placed right behind a podium that President Business had built and had prepared a speech to inaugurate the construction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," President Business began "Today we prepare our preparation of a great quest. With the completion of this craft, we will be able to bring our lost companions home, one who is very dear to all of you, and one who is very dear to all of me"

"THERE'S ONLY ONE YOU!" Unikitty shouted.

"There is?" President Business questioned as he looked over his speech "I'm sorry, I didn't get time to proofread this

"Anyway, I understand that the master builders wish for creativity when it comes to saving our boys, this set has been labeled a 'collector's item' and that means we cannot manipulate the exterior or structure in any way"

A large amount of groaning came from the audience.

"At least..." Business continued "at least until we get Emmett and Good Cop/Scribble Cop back"

As the President continued, Batman was climbing up the side of the box with The Sword of Exact Zero and was cutting the stickers that held the lid of the box against the box itself.

"Yea, yea, yea" Batman mumbled to himself "I'm thinking about the people and all of that nonsense that I've already heard from Harvey Dent and The Penguin"

As Batman got to the other side of the box, Metalbeard noticed Batman on the box.

"What in the blazes is Batman doing?" The pirate wondered.

The lid was slowly opening as the stickers were cut and Metalbeard realized the danger.

"AVALANCHE!" He cried out as the last few stickers broke and numerous bags started to pour out. The Master Builders were able to get out of the way but President Business was in the direct path of the avalanche and was buried under the bags.

Batman returned to Wyldstyle and the others with a smug look on his face.

"That should shut him up" Batman declared.

Wyldstyle slapped Batman and she walked her way towards the pile.

"Are you okay President?"

"I'm...okay..." President Business mumbled from underneath the bags.

-[+]-

_Beep Beep Beep Be..._

Emmet slammed on the alarm clock and wormed out of the hotel bed"

"Good morning hotel room," Emmet yawned "good morning doors, morning ceiling, morning wa-_yawn_-wall, morning floor, morning sleepy cop"

The cop slowly risen up from

"First," Emmet mumbled "breathe..."

Emmet let out a huge yawn and made his way to the shower. The water turned on in the shower and Good Cop made his way to the window. He pulled open the blinds and saw that a number of police cars were parked outside of the building.

Good Cop shut the window curtains, ran to the bathroom, and knocked on the door violently.

"Emmet! Buddy! We may have a problem!"

The water ceased and Emmet opened the bathroom door.

"What? There's a problem?"

"Yes, there's a num..." Good Cop got a good look at Emmet's face and saw that the bedbug marks had vanished. "DARN DARN DARNY DARN!" Good Cop exclaimed.

"What is it?" Emmet asked.

"Those bug bites were a saving grace to us. Without them you look like 'The Brick', the criminal the cops are after"

"Oh no!" Emmet responded "What are we going to do?"

Good Cop rushed to the hotel room door and looked through the peephole, no one was around.

"Listen, put on your regular clothing and put your new clothing over that. Don't brush your hair and remove the Vhis tape from the player while I take a shower"

Emmet rushed out of the bathroom and Good Cop took his shower. Emmet first removed the tape out of the player, put it back in the container it came in, and then disconnected the player. After taking care of the VHS player, he put his construction clothing on first and then put on the sweatshirt he got yesterday. He had a slight problem with his jeans, for they weren't that baggy and his construction pants were partially baggy, but he eventually got them on.

When Emmet was finished getting his clothing on, the water in the shower ceased and Bad Cop emerged.

"Do you have everything packed?" Bad Cop asked.

"Yes I do...wait a moment"

Emmet reached into his pants pocket and gave Bad Cop his half of the money they found in the briefcase in the dirty hotel.

"Take this I don't want anything incriminating if I do get caught"

"Well what do we do with it?" Bad Cop inquired.

"We'll find a place to get rid of it in transit. Now how are we going to get out of here?"

"The stairwells lead to the side entrances, we'll use them"

Bad Cop peeked his head out of the hotel door and saw that the coast was clear "if someone sees us Emmet, act natural"

"Well I've discovered that my usual peppiness tends to draw attention"

Bad Cop sighed "Well, don't say anything"

The two exited the room and swiftly made their way to the stairwell. When the opened the door, they rushed down the stairs as quickly as they could and then got to the lobby level. Bad Cop stuck his head out the door and saw that a number of police men were in the lobby.

"Is it safe?" Emmet asked.

Bad Cop turned his head to the left and saw that the door to the outside was guarded by an officer.

"Not as safe as I would like it to be. We should go separately"

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?" Emmet quietly shouted, but it was too late. Bad Cop already began to make his way out the door.

"Good morning officer" Bad Cop greeted.

"Morning sir, where are you going?" The officer asked.

"Oh, well I'm out of town and just making my way to the coffee shop to get a french roast"

"Where is french anyway?" Emmet asked himself.

"Well you're going to miss the press conference. They've caught 'The Brick' finally"

Bad Cop's eyes widened under his lenses. "They've got him?"

"Yea, apparently he was sneaking around this hotel last night. They thought that he was with man who was a very jaunty police officer"

"Oh" Bad Cop blankly replied as he flipped his lenses up."Well I'm happy if you're happy. I'd better be going though. Later!"

Good Cop made his way out of the door and the officer at the door shrugged.

Emmet was breathing heavily as he gathered his guts to make his way out of the door. He opened the stairwell door and walked past the cop.

"Good morning officer!"

"Good morning sir!...wait a moment" the cop interrupted "you look like someone"

Emmet froze "Really? Who do I look like?"

"Well turn around so I can see your face"

Emmet pivoted and faced his fear.

"I see...you look like that criminal that was just busted"

"Really? I've never heard that before" Emmet spoke with a wide smile and a hearty laugh.

"I can see your sarcasm sir. What's your occupation?"

"I'm a construction worker"

"Funny...so was 'The Brick'. Do you like substance-less pop such as Katy Perry and Maroon 5?"

"Does 'The Brick'?' Emmet asked "because I don't listen to those artists"

"Why...he rather enjoyed them. It's strange...if you did like substance less pop I would think that you two were twins"

"Interesting" Emmet replied "Well I'll be going"

Emmet walked out the door and Good Coop was waiting outside, worrying.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought that they would have taken you in for questioning"

"I'm fine...but Good Cop, would you consider the song 'Everything is Awesome' as substance-less pop?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The cop outside of the door compared me to 'The Brick', not just my appearance, but my occupation as well and possibly my music taste if you answer yes"

Good Cop just stared at Emmet "Well...yes. That song is mindless and not only gives nothing but takes away"

"Good Cop, do you think that 'The Brick' is my twin in this world?"

Good Cop was about to speak, but police sirens went off and the cop guarding the entrance rushed out.

"Quick!" The officer exclaimed "'The Brick' has broken out of the police station!"

"But I'm from out of town!" Good Cop pleaded.

"This is serious, come on!" The cop spoke.

Good Cop turned to Emmet "Listen. Go back to the house and see if there's a ship waiting at the bottom of the slide. I'll meet you later"

The cop and the officer ran off and Emmet was left alone as the police cars revved away. The poor Lego construction worker just stood there in silence.

"12 ave...on Main Street...our way home"


	14. Chapter 14

Emmet walked through town square and made his way down Main Street to locate 12th ave. There was a climate of chaos as police cars were driving around in a massive manhunt. The displaced minifigure was worried about his buddy and if he was safe.

He finally made his way to the house that they left from, and saw over the garden fence that Finn was playing with his father, and they were playing with legos.

Finn's father kept on insisting that Finn should be careful with the "Collector's Item", arguing that it would take a long time to be repaired. Finn enjoyed himself never the less as he opened up part of the ship and procured Benny from the interior. Emmett concluded that the "Item" was a new spaceship.

-[+]-

"Benny!" Lucy spoke through the address system "Do you see anything?"

"_Negative Lucy! No figures sighted at all!_"

Batman and President Business played checkers as Benny examined the exterior. Unikitty was marveling at the void of space while Metalbeard remained absent for the rescue so he could continue to salvage cuckoo land.

It was President Business's move and he was still planning his attack.

"Come on Prezi!" Batman complained "Make your move!"

"I'M THINKING OKAY! I want to expand my creativity"

President business picked up a piece and captured one checker.

-[+]-

Finn's sister picked up a king checker and captured all of The Man Upstairs's pieces.

"I win!" the sister cheered.

The Man Upstairs sighed "Oh well, would you like to play another round?"

-[+]-

"I don't see why not" Batman replied as he turned to Lucy "Hey Wyldstyle! How is Benny coming along?"

"I can hear you loud and clear Batty!" Benny replied "I see no straggling figures except...holy spaceballs!"

Benny saw a large faint figure that was slightly outlined by stars. It had the trapezoidal figure of a standard mini figure torso and the dome of a standard minifigure's head.

"GUYS! I THINK I SEE SOMETHING!"

-[+]-

"Finn, what are you looking at?" The man upstairs asked.

"Oh!" Emmet exclaimed "Are you referring to me?"

"Why yes," The man upstairs asked "what are you doing?"

"Oh..." Emmet muttered, he knew that he was in trouble but he didn't know why. Maybe it was due to that Stranger Danger situation he was taught when he was...he didn't remember. "I was admiring your child's work! It's nice to identify the next generation of builders"

"Really?" The man upstairs replied "So you are a construction worker"

"Yes, I've been working on..." Emmet mumbled for a moment as he looked for a saving grace. He saw an apartment building and pointed towards it "I work over there!"

The man upstairs followed Emmet's eyes and saw the construction site.

"I see" The Man Upstairs replied. Suddenly, the man's supposed wife ran to the fence and interrupted the conversation.

"Honey, we'd better bring the kids inside. There's something going on in town"

"That's true" Emmett spoke "There's this criminal known as The Brick on the loose. I'd better get to my worksite before anything happens"

"Good idea" The man upstairs replied "I hope to see you again soon!"

The Man Upstairs gathered his family and they entered the house. They closed the door from the porch and then closed their curtains.

After the family left, Emmet then notice the playground that had one of the tube slides much like the one in the VHS video. The "Collector's Item" however, was set against the wooden side of a sand box. Emmett decided that he had to move the spaceship to the end of the slide. He climbed over the fence, placed Benny into the spaceship and gingerly relocated the spaceship.

-[+]-

"Is everybody in?" President Business asked.

"I'm ready for action!" Benny answered.

"Okay everybody" Lucy announced "Hold on to your buts, lest you produce a brick"

Lucy pressed numerous buttons on the control panel and the ship revved.

"HOLD ON!" Batman shouted.

-[+]-

Emmett slowly walked with his and Bad Cop's saving grace in hand and delicately placed the ship right next to the slide. He then made his way back over the garden fence and then set his sights towards the construction sight.

There happened to be no cars on the road, so he didn't feel guilty jaywalking. He eventually made his way to the site's entrance and saw that the other workers were hiding behind steel girders and other piles of construction materials.

"HEY! GUYS!" Emmett yelled "Don't leave me alone out here!"

A few workers popped out from behind giant wire spools and saw Emmett. One rushed to the gate and quickly unlocked the padlock.

"Where were you man?" Asked a stubbled construction worker.

"I woke up late and didn't check any of the news this morning" Emmet lied like it was the truth.

"Well come on! This crook is a bit of a loose cannon. I just hope that the cops finally get him"

"I hope so as well" Emmett answered "By the way, is there a toilet around here?"

The construction workers pointed at a porta-potty and Emmett entered it and changed into his construction clothes by removing his disguise and putting the alternate clothing in the IKEA bag.

-[+]-

Good Cop left the police station after investigating the police cell that The Brick had escaped from. The police was still on high alert but since Good Cop was "out of town", he was allowed to be dismissed. As he climbed down the stairs, he made his way to Main and 12th.

_You just had to split yourself from Emmett, didn't you Henry?_

"It seemed like a good idea at the time"

_True, but considering that this criminal looks very similar to Emmett, he could be in huge trouble!_

"He's fine! This criminal, who ever he is, is obviously more dangerous in appearance and actions than Emmett ever was"

_But when Lord Business ruled... _

"Let's not talk about that"

Good Cop finally made his way to the house that they emerged from, and saw back garden. By the slide was a strange looking spaceship, made out of Lego no less.

"I wonder if Emmett has returned yet?"

Just then, the front door of the house opened and a man poked out of the door.

"Excuse me officer?" The man asked "Can I tell you something?"

Good Cop turned, and was dumbfounded with what he saw. A man who looked extremely like President Business, with hair and suit and all, poked out of the doorway.

"Uh...uh...yes sir?" Good Cop stuttered before he regained his officer composure "Yes sir? How may I help you"

"I'd like to report a sighting" The President lookalike spoke "About a hour or two ago, a man who looked very similar to the wanted criminal walked by here"

"The Brick?" Good Cop asked.

"Yes, he wore a sweatshirt that said Pawnee and claimed that he worked at the construction site down the road" The President Lookalike pointed down the street to the site.

"I see, thank you" Good Cop replied. He was about to walk to the site when the man stopped him again.

"Just to be clear, this man _reminded_ me of The Brick. He actually mentioned The Brick himself"

Good Cop thanked the man again and made his way to the construction site. He approached the gate and saw that a man was sitting inside the admission gate.

"Hello sir" Good Cop spoke "I heard a tip that The Brick may have hid here a few days ago. I would like to search the place, but please don't alert any one"

"Come right in" The guard answered "We resumed work a little while ago, ever since the chaos died down.

Good Cop entered the site and saw that construction men and women were transporting materials around the area. People were wearing safety vests, hard hats, and safety goggles all around the grounds and the structure under construction. He couldn't locate Emmett among the sea of identical peoples. That was until...

_"I can't get nooooo Sat-tis-fact-ion, I can't get nooooo Sat-tis-fact-ion, Cause I try, And I try, And I try, And I try, And I try"_

Emmett was pushing a wheelbarrow containing bags of cement and was singing in what Good Cop considered off key. The construction worker had ditched his alternate outfit and was wearing his normal apparel.

Good Cop decided to milk the opportunity and step right in front of the wheelbarrow.

"Excuse me sir, do you have a license for this thing?" Good Cop spoke with a smile.

"Why yes I do!" Emmett replied, but as his eyes contacted with Good Cop the two smiled "Shall I pull over?"

"Yes, that way we can talk without anyone else hearing us" Good Cop answered.

Emmett pushed the wheelbarrow and sat in an area near porta-potties.


	15. Chapter 15

Emmet placed the wheelbarrow in an area out of the way and used bags of cement for the two of them to sit on.

"So...what's the plan?" Good Cop asked.

"Well our return trip is already prepared. The ship is apparently completed and I moved it over to the slide so we can go whenever we need to"

"Alright then," Good Cop answered "what time is it by the way?"

The two looked around and saw a clock on the side of the foreman's building, it read 3:30.

"Why do you want to know the time?" Emmett asked.

"Because if...the family of the man who looks like President Business..."

"I just call him The Man Upstairs"

"WHATEVER!" The cop yelled, his lenses momentarily flopping down to reveal his anger. He quickly regained control and flipped his lenses back up "Sorry. Anyway, we can't be seen 'apparently disappearing' down their slide or even trespassing into their property"

"So what do you suggest that we do?" Emmett asked.

Good Cop sighed "I suggest that you look like you actually work here. I'll play 'guard duty' for the construction workers so they don't have to fear 'The Brick'...it's strange however"

"What is?"

"I encountered...this world's President Business... and he told me that you reminded him of 'The Brick' as well"

Emmett sighed "I'm not a bad guy"

Good Cop shrugged "You just have an...inconvenient appearance connection to this criminal. Don't feel bad, just 'do' some work"

Emmett weakly smiled as he got up off of the improvised seating and began to place the cement into the wheelbarrow he found. Good Cop also got up and began wandering around the construction site, prepared to "report" anything less than savory if it happened.

As Good Cop wandered around, he thought that he was seeing the same people numerous times. He concluded that it was just because of the similar construction outfits that the workers wore. The officer stopped a construction worker who was carrying a clipboard and asked a question.

"Excuse me, but do you ever have problems identifying your fellow employees here at the site?"

The construction worker was dark skinned, a fact that Good Cop thought little of for he encountered plenty of different colored minifigures.

"Me? Well to be honest officer, I do get confused at times with all of the similar vests and hard hats. But when I look a person in the face I can identify them easily"

"I understand, but where I come from there are plenty of people who look similar. I am able to identify them by recalling their personality"

"Well that works too. The funny thing officer... is that I think that I've been seeing the same guy twice in both outfit and face"

Good Cop cocked an eyebrow "Really? How are they acting?"

"Well there's this jaunty who keeps on singing and talking to no one in particular. The other one is quieter and keeps to himself for some reason"

"How would you explain this?"

"Well they must be new employees because I've never seen them before. They must also be twins or otherwise there's a 'glitch in The Matrix'" The construction worker replied with a chuckle.

"The Matrix?" Good Cop asked.

The construction worker just shrugged "Just find the movie on Netflix and you'll understand"

Good Cop just stood in wonder as the construction worker walked off to do his necessary work.

Emmett kept sing to the irritation of others as he wandered and acted like he was working. To actually do some work, he started to ask others if he could be a form of assistance. He transported materials, held objects in place, and other menial tasks.

As Emmett wandered, he heard the praises of his actions being spoken of casually.

"He's happy about everything he does"

"I wish I had as much joy in my work as that jaunty co-worker"

"That worker is the opposite of that one who barely does anything and just complains"

"If it wasn't for the singing, he'd be the best employee here!"

As the day progressed, all of the construction workers at the site were increasing in happiness and efficiency in their position of work. In fact, when the day ended around Six, people expressed minor disappointment that the day had to end and were hopeful that the next day would be just as good.

Good Cop watched as the employees filed out of the construction exit as Emmett hid behind a portable office trailer with the IKEA bag.

As the last few workers punched their cards, the foreman approached Good Cop with a key on a lanyard in his hand.

"Thank you good sir for watching over our project since 'The Brick' escaped"

"Not a problem at all sir...what's with the key?"

"Before you leave, could you do a once over through the construction site? Just incase there are any vagrants that happen to be trying to trespass? Just place the key under the hollow rock by the entrance when you're done. It should be easy to find"

Good Cop took the key and the foreman left. The officer then retrieved Emmett from his hiding spot.

"Is everyone gone?" Emmett asked.

"They should be. I don't think that this 'Brick' character would be at a place such as this"

"_Now that is where you are wrong officer_" a muffled voice spoke.

Emmet's jaw dropped as Good Cop turned around to see what his fellow minifigure saw.

It was a man, dressed similar to Emmett's construction garb and holding a chainsaw. Obscuring the man's face were a pair of goggles and a dust mask covering his mouth.

"You're 'The Brick'! aren't you?"

"_Yes! and you two know too much about me, my activities, and ESPECIALLY my welfare_"

"Welfare?" Emmett asked.

"_Yes, that money that you found in that hotel room. Now prepare to pay your bill_"

"The Brick" began to start up the chainsaw as Good Cop cowered in fear.

"Uh, Good Cop..." Emmett began.

"What is so important to tell me before we die, Emmett?" Good Cop asked with increasing nervousness.

"You have a gun"

Good Cop blinked "Oh yea"

The officer flipped down his lenses and swiftly pulled out his pistol and shot at "The Brick". The bullet hit the blade, and it split the bullet in half but stopped the chainsaw from starting.

"_Uh oh_" the man spoke. "_Guess it's plan B_"

The man bolted, and Bad Cop took a second shot at "The Brick"

"Quick! We have to stop him before something bad happens!"

Bad Cop and Emmett began to chase the crook but Bad Cop had to replace the key under the fake rock the foreman mentioned.

"BAD COP! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Give me a moment!" Bad Cop shouted as he placed the key under the fake rock.

"BUT HE'S A DANGER TO INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

"JUST HOLD ON, I'M ALMOST DONE!" Bad Cop yelled as he finally replaced the key and ran with Emmett.

"So how are we going to stop this maniac?" Emmett inquired.

"I'll just have to tackle him!"

The Brick ran past a police car, and so did Emmett and Bad Cop as the chase proceeded. They were fast approaching the house of their egress when The Brick hopped the fence and began to climb the ladder of the playground.

Bad Cop and Emmett halted in their tracks as sirens increased in volume.

"What's he doing?" Emmett asked himself as The Brick began to enter the slide.

"_So long suckers!_" The Brick exclaimed, and he traveled down the tube.

Bad Cop ran towards the slide and Emmett began to follow, carrying the bag with him as he climbed the ladder.

"What are we doing?" Emmett asked.

"We're going home" Bad Cop announced as he traveled down the slide.

Emmett watched the officer travel downwards, and with little resistance he went down the tube, holding onto the IKEA bag for dear life.


	16. Chapter 16

The green tube of the slide seemed to become longer as Emmett slid down the slide.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Emmett shouted as what seemed to be going on forever continued. The green of the slide started to warp shape and degrade into a variety of colors.

Emmett glanced down at his feet, and they were transforming from the brow shoes and orange pants into it's fully orange blocky form. His chest tightened as his vest fused with his blue work shirt.

His hands began to feel funny, and as Emmet took a look at them they began to transform from their five pronged appearance to their standard curved yellow two prongs.

"IT'S WORKING!" Emmet exclaimed "WE'RE TURNING BACK!"

It was at that point that he realized that he had let go of the IKEA bag.

"EMMETT!" a voice shouted "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"IS THAT YOU GOOD COP?" Emmet asked.

"NO! IT'S BAD COP! I THINK I SEE THE SPACESHIP!"

The multicolored mind trip ended and Emmett found himself in a spacial void. He glanced around and saw the white spaceship that was previously a twelfth of his size now at his scale. And closer to him, he saw Bad Cop...and a Good Cop head in his hand.

"Uh, Bad Cop? What's with the head?"

"I saved it from the other world...do you still have the bag?"

Emmett shook his head "I lost it while going down the...slide"

Bad Cop shrugged "Come on then, lets 'swim' to the spaceship.

The two began to doggy paddle through the void but as they approached, something strange appeared.

-[+]-

Lucy was playing solitaire as Batman played with a paddle ball and Benny searched space with a periscope. The other minifigures were asleep.

"What if we don't find them?" Lucy asked herself. Batman heard her despair and stopped with the paddle ball.

"Don't worry Wyldstyle" Batman consoled "we'll find them"

Lucy weakly smiled as the hum of the spacecraft filled the ship. Batman also began to smile sincerely.

"And if we don't find them, there's always me"

Lucy's smile disappeared as a lego fist landed square in Batman's nose. She walked towards Benny and mumbled to herself.

"I new I should have dated Deadpool, at least he knows what's going on...see anything Benny?"

"Not for a goo...WAIT I SEE SOMEONE...MAKE THAT SOMETWO!"

The figures began to awaken and Lucy began climbing the hatch and opened it. A man in construction gear and for a reason that wasn't certain to Lucy, a gas mask with a red helmet.

"Emmett! Over here!" Lucy called out.

"Wait a minute" Benny spoke "I SEE SOMETHREE!"

"Three?!" Batman declared "What kind of trickery is this?"

Just then, the gas masked minifigure pulled out a lego pistol and aimed it at Lucy.

"Don't move a muscle sweetheart" The gas masked man spoke.

"Sweetheart?" Lucy asked in a confused tone.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM LUCY!" Emmet shouted as he continued to swim towards the spaceship.

Bad Cop pulled out his blaster and shot at the masked man in the face.

"Nice shot!" Emmett complemented as they finally reached the ship, secured themeselves to the studded hull, and came face to face with the vagrant.

"Alright sir, you are under..." Bad Cop began, but he stopped suddenly when he saw the face of the unmasked mini figure.

"Holy Gaston Leroux Batman!" Scribble Cop exclaimed.

"Did somebody call?" Batman asked as he popped his head out of the porthole and scanned the situation "Hold on, why are there two Emmetts?"

"There will only be one when I'm through" The unmasked minifigure declared "When I heard that this duplicate ended up in that other plane I knew I had a chance to return"

"But why are you..." Scribble Cop stuttered to gather his thoughts "like this?"

The second Emmett pointed his gun at the other one "A man told me that I was the key to stoping what he called 'oppression' of our society of routines. We made our way to the Octan Building, but we were cornered at the top of the tower and we jumped over the void. I feared the world of change and difference that I was presented with. I learned to live on the street and on the run, and distrust the deviants"

"Well good luck getting used to your old home" Batman declared as Lucy began climbing down the hatch "it's a society of perpetual change now"

The second Emmett's jaw dropped and let go of his gun which floated in the void of space "No...it...it can't be!"

"It's true" the real Emmett answered "your previous homeland is no more"

During this discussion, Lucy watched the scene from the periscope as Benny manned the controls.

"Now can we launch?" Benny asked.

"Not yet, we need to make sure this duplocate detaches so when we floor the gas, our Emmett and Good Cop stay on"

The three just stood in silence.

"Brick...I understand you had a tough life, but there's enlightenment in change" Emmett explained "Take it from us, we know how change can affect some one"

"The Brick" turned toward Emmett "Enlightenment? ENLIGHTENMENT!? I HAVE ONLY SEEN DELUSION AND ANGST WITH CHANGE! AND I WILL NEVER ACCEPT IT!"

The minifigure lunged at Emmett, arms extended as if he was ready to throttle.

"FLOOR IT!" Lucy yelled, and Benny turned the engine full power. The ship sped, and Emmett and Good Cop did their best to hold on to the ship.

The second Emmett however, since he was detached from the ship, flew backwards in the eyes of Emmett and Good Cop, disappearing the faster it went.

"HE'S GONE!" Scribble Cop shouted "The Brick is no more!"

The ship slowed down and Emmett and Good Cop slowly regained their composure and eventually climbed down the hatch to meet with their friends.

"EMMETT!" Lucy exclaimed "I can't believe you're alive!"

"Thanks!" Emmet replied "And major props for the ones who figured out how to take care of that impostor"

"You're welcome!" Batman spoke "It was a brilliant one"

All of the minifigures glared at Batman, and Good Cop gave him a strong smack in the face.

"Thanks Scribble Cop" President Business complemented.

"Scribble?" the officer asked. He then found a mirror and saw his sharpie face once again "Oh, well not to worry. I found this!"

Scribble Cop procured the lego head he found and gave it to President Business.

"I found this in the other world. I might be able to get a transplant!"

"I'll be sure to arrange one" President Business answered "BENNY! Chart a course for home!"

"Charting!" Benny "Preparing the engine, and launched!"

The ship sped through space to Bricksburg with Emmett and Scribble cop relaying their unusual tale.


	17. Epilogue

BILLUNDSBURG DAILY NEWS

**"THE BRICK" IS NO MORE**

By Zoe Anderson

Infamous criminal only known as "The Brick" was found dead in the backyard of a family whose names wished to not be disclosed. The cause of his death was determined to be heart failure, probably due to some unknown condition that was not diagnosed. Police Chief Oscar Tyson told us that "the fact that this criminal is out for the count provides closure for a series of unusual and unfortunate events that have plagued Billundsburg for who knows how long".

Will put the newspaper down as he sorted stray lego pieces while Finn played with his relocated Emmett and Good Cop/Bad Cop minifigures with the other characters.

-[+]-

"You can't be serious Emmett!" Wyldstyle exclaimed "a duplicate of yourself in this 'other dimension' that you entered!"

"I'm serious!" Emmett answered "There was a second me that happened to be an evil version of myself"

Emmett and Bad Cop were sitting in the lunchroom eating pizzas and and enjoying coffee with their rescuers.

"What about me?" President Business asked "Was there a version of me in this world?"

"Nonsense" Batman proclaimed "There can't be a second you if someone who looked like you fell off"

"Well actually" Bad Cop began, but he was elbow jabbed by Emmett.

"It be confusin however" Metalbeard spoke "Why there be two Emmetts that have existed in these realms?"

"It's not that confusing" Benny began, and all of the rescuers stared at him, puzzled. "Many fellow minifigures look similar. My face and outfits may be no different than that of another spaceship obsessed spaceman. I knew several people who looked like me"

"So you are saying that there are multiple Emmetts?" Unikitty asked.

"Not exactly" Benny responded "There may be figures who look like Emmett, and there may be figures that have his personality. Considering the facts, I believe in the possibility"

"Not to mention that Emmett started as a blank slate when I first met him" Lucy stated

"HEY!" Emmett shouted.

"Well if this other Emmett was a blank slate" Bad Cop began "the other dimension shaped him to be a cynical brick, a practical poster child for the old order"

President Business nervously chuckled "Well at least we have each other here again"

"That's true" Emmett stated "we're home, happy, and rid of my duplicate"

The group got up from their table, taking their trays to the depository, and traveled back to their respective work areas to continue remodeling the Octan Building and restore Cloud Cuckoo Land.

Bad Cop returned to his office to check on his one artifact from their journey, contained in a file drawer.

The spare head.

He sighed as he stared at it, but a knock came at the door.

"Bad Cop, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The End


End file.
